The NekoYasha Meets InuYasha
by Catt of the Portal Passers
Summary: This story is one of action and hilarity. There is a smige of romance in this odd recipe along with a dash of insanity. This is dedicated to my new cousin Danny who was born the day I put this up!
1. Our Story Begins

The Neko-Yasha meets Inu-Yasha (AKA; the cat-demon meets Inu-yasha) (Inu-yasha means dog-demons in Jap.) (GOD!!! WHY DOSE NO ONE UNDERSTAND MY GENIUS?!?) (Note: I own about... 2% of this stuff {my original characters}! According to the lady that just came in to my school for copyright month, this whole sight is breaking the law to EXTREMES! Lets just all keep our fingers crossed that either ALL the people that own these things don't find this sight, or they look at it as free publicity and don't decide to sue all of us, to infinity and beyond! On a lighter note, I have written this all alone this time! Random person claps unenthused This is a big thing for me because A) I am one of the lazy people on this planet that wants to do NOTHING for herself, if she can help it and B) I work MUCH better bouncing things off others, on a normal basis. Well, this time I did it all without even having Carolyn typing it up for me! ...Ya...I know... You want to get to the story so ill rap it up. Feel free to comment on this and e-mail me. Oh! And tell me if I am seriously messing up or else the story will stay that way and I will lose all my friends! JK about the friends thing, but still. ENJOY!) Chapter 1 Our Story Begins "How much longer, Kagome?" asked Shippo, trying to get comfortable on his perch. "I told you get off!" yelled Inu-Yasha. He jerked his head forward trying to dislodge Shippo from the seat upon his head. Shippo merely curled into a ball and glared down at his mode of transportation's head. "Be nice!" Kagome scolded Inu-Yasha. "Don't worry Shippo, only about a fifteen minute walk from here." "Good," Shippo yawned. "We've been following this dumb thing for more than TEN hours! I'm ready to hit the hay." Kirara mewed in agreement. "Speaking of hitting the hay," Miroku whispered into Sango's ear, "why don't..." before he could finish, Sango snatched the monk's staff from his unsuspecting grasp, and whacked him over the head with practiced ease. "Don't even suggest anything Miroku," sighed Sango, returning the smarting monk his staff. "Why bother? You know I will just say 'No'... Just like the last seven million times." "Can't blame a guy for trying," Miroku shrugged. "Yes. I can," Sango said coolly, as she, once again, hit him with his own staff. About fifteen minutes away from out heroes... A figure laid, waiting in the darkness. It removed a shard of the sacred jewel from its pocket and muttered, "Soon... Soon we will meet, face-to- face... Inu-Yasha." 


	2. I HATE Cats!

Chapter 2 I HATE Cats! (Recap: if you didn't read the first chapter then get your lazy fingers working and go read it!! I am not here to tell you what already happened because you're lazy! Now on with the telling!) As they walked Shippo kept whining, like a little kid on a long car ride, "Are we there yet?" "How much longer?" "My feet hurt." Inu-Yasha responded to this last statement with indigence, "How can your feet be hurting, if you have been on MY HEAD ALL DAY!?!?!?" "Well they do," muttered Shippo. "I'll give you they do! GET OFF MY HEAD!" Inu started to claw at his head, jerking wildly in all directions. "I SAID OFF! GET OFF MY YOU..." he suddenly stood stock still, which, in turn, sent Shippo flying into Sango's arms. "What...?" asked Kagome timidly. Inu-Yasha sniffed the air then snarled "Cat," with such contempt and malice in his voice, all of his companions shuttered. "I hate cats!" Without warning, a figure leaped from the tree above and landed on Inu. Before the half demon could even think of reaching for his sword, he was pinned. Long, slender hands pressed his wrists to the ground and large feet held his legs immobile. As he looked up into his attacker's face, he blinked. A teenage girl stared down at him in triumph. "At last Inu-Yasha," she said softly, "we meet face-to-face." He struggled desperately to get free, yet all in vain. He cursed himself as he realized that her grip wasn't going to give. 


End file.
